


Home

by darkmus



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyREBD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/gifts).



> **Prompt** : Hunger Games: Peeta/Katniss post-games w/ Peete being useful and sweet?
> 
> Winter Holiday 2012 gift-fic for [bagofmints](http://bagofmints.tumblr.com/) ([luckyrebd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD))

I'm in the Woods, on the rock where Gale and I used to meet to go hunting. Puffs of warm breath dissolve into the cold December air. This nostalgic place makes me ache for the years before the Capitol took everything away.

Well, almost everything.

I can hear him tromping through the woods, long before he calls my name. It breaks me out of my numb thoughts.

Even when he had two good legs, he still made too much noise. It's lucky I'm not looking for any game today. 

But in an odd way, it makes me smile.

"Katniss. You're going to freeze yourself right onto that rock." His voice is joking, but there's a slight edge of worry to it.

"I'm fine," I start to say, but I'm interrupted by a strong shiver. I pull up my father's jacket a bit closer around my body.

Peeta sighs audibly as he rounds the edge of the rock. He's got some sort of pack on his shoulder.

"Do you want to come home yet?"

Home.

I shake my head. The house still doesn't truly feel like home. 

The bombed out shanty was home. The Victor's Village mansion only felt like home when Prim was there.

He sighs again. "Okay."

He starts to unpack his bag, pulling out a thermos and placing it in my hands. He brushes off a section of rock and sits next to me.

I unscrew the top of the thermos -- hot chocolate. The warmth and rich smell rise up from within. He hands me an insulated cup.

Chocolate is no longer the extravagant decadence as it was before, back when the Capitol was keeping the Districts apart and in a constant state of starvation. Yet, all the same, we don't have it often.

"Here." Peeta pulls out something else out of his bag. A soft roll of bread. It's still warm. It's my second favorite of his breads, right after the cheese buns.

I grin at him, pouring some hot chocolate into my cup, pouring some into his, before screwing the lid back on.

Then we sit on the rock, dipping our bread into the hot chocolate, just as we did years before -- years ago when we were still young and unbroken, for the most part -- and in much more glamorous atmosphere.

"Better?"

"Yeah." I'm not chattering as much, but the cold has still soaked into my bones. I suppose I've been out here for a while.

He reaches into his pack one last time to pull out a warm blanket before wrapping us in it.

We sit in easy silence, listening to the woods. I lay my head on his shoulder.

He's as close to home as I'll ever get.

When the bread and chocolate are gone and the sun is starting to set, I decide it's time to go back. He packs everything back up, I stretch my legs, and we walk out of the woods together, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> First Hunger Games fic! Hope it was okay...


End file.
